


Two Becomes One

by everamazingfe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Collinswood, Fake AH Crew, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multiple Vagabonds, Sorry this one's sad lads, That's their ship name I've decided, Torture, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: There are two Vagabonds. They just so happen to be in love. But sadly, the citizens and fellow criminals of Los Santos only want there to be one.





	Two Becomes One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Also posted to my tumblr transboyvagabond.tumblr.com

If anyone in Los Santos asked the police department who their biggest threat was, they would spit out their answer before the question was even finished. They knew the Vagabond was cruel, a monster, a bastard incapable of caring for anyone.  
  
What they didn't know was that there were two of them. The Vagabond and his apprentice. The Mad King and his prince. Ryan Haywood and Trevor Collins, Los Santos' most powerful couple hidden in plain sight. There was only ever one visible at a time, but there were always two. Two masks, two jackets, two terrifyingly large knife collections. Trevor had been training under the man for years, mimicking his movements and his viciousness. The level of admiration Trevor had for him was dangerous, but sure as shit no one was going to be interjecting and stopping it. 

* * *

"I don't get why you care about him so damn much, Treyco," Gavin said one night over a round of drinks.  
  
"Yeah, I mean... No offense, but he's not that great of a catch," Jeremy added, raising his beer glass in agreement.  
  
Trevor merely shrugged in indifference. "You guys are just jealous. He's not that bad."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" the two lads shouted in unison. "He gutted a man in front of us last heist," Gavin screeched.  "Yeah! And didn't you say he almost hurled a knife at you during an interrogation?"  
  
"Almost," he concurred, gesturing so hard with his glass some liquid sloshed over the edge. "But he didn't."  
  
"You're mental. The whole lot of you."  
  
"Maybe so." The glint in Trevor's eyes and the smirk stretched across his features told the two lads that there was no bringing their Treyco back. He was too far gone.

* * *

"As your boss, I think that makes what we're doing highly unethical," Trevor muttered as Ryan pulled his mask up to plant a kiss to Trevor's lips.  
  
The body in the room with them hadn't even gone cold yet.  
  
"As your partner, I think that makes me inclined to say that I don't give a shit." He grinned at the other before snorting out a laugh. "What are they gonna do? Report us to HR?" His arm was smacked, and he responded by ducking in for another kiss. "Stop worrying so much. You being my boss is not the issue they have with us."  
  
"They think we're insane," the other muttered, placing a hand on Ryan's cheek and tipping his chin up so their eyes met. Both held a fond expression, something only shared in private.  
  
Behind them, the still warm body gurgled back to life with a plea for help and for mercy.  
  
Trevor didn't break eye contact with his partner as he pulled the gun from Ryan's waistband and fired the final shot.  
  
"Maybe so," Ryan grinned, hissing quietly in pain as the still hot gun was tucked back in place. 

* * *

Blood trailed from under the mask, the jacket weighing his shoulders down despite all the missing fabric.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you Vagabond?" the man spat, the metal pipe in his hand meeting ribs with a sick crunch. The Vagabond coughed, more blood running down his chin and neck. "Let's see that pretty little face of yours, shall we?" The metal pipe clattered to the floor as the hand gripped the bottom of the mask and began to lift. Then, a gunshot rang out and the mask was released. "What? No! How are there two of you?!" he screamed before clutching at his chest. Then, he was on the floor.  
  
The restrained Vagabond chided, "Took you long enough," as he coughed blood between each word. No gunshot rang out as the other Vagabond lifted the mask, and no complaint as they kissed despite the blood. "I don't think that... That I'll make it to the penthouse."  
  
"Bullshit, you'll be gone."  
  
"No. Look at me. Be realistic." And look he did. That wasn't a good idea, and he regretted it immediately. The free Vagabond cut the binds, ignoring the noises that came along with removing the other's jacket. "Won't be needing that anymore, right? Make sure you pass it on to someone... Someone who deserves it."  
  
"I will..." A long pause. "I love you, you know."  
  
"Yeah... I know."  
  
"Bastard. Won't even say it back. You fucking bastard."  
  
"Tell everyone it was... It was great working with them, and... I wish it could've gone on longer."  
  
"Shut up. Just relax. Just relax, okay? And I love you. I love you so much." There was desperation in his voice, a pleading edge, but it was futile.  
  
"Maybe so." And with that, the light in the Vagabond's eyes was gone.  
  
The bodies in the room hadn't even gone cold by the time the other left, crying so hard the tears welled up over his mask.


End file.
